ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Comrades/Fellow Job
Fellow's Job *Fellow's main job and sub job will change according to your own main and sub jobs. *'All of the following information is hypothetical and not entirely proven. It is all based off of previous testimonies, which can be found here'. **Fellow will job match against PLD, NIN, RDM, BLM, or BST. **Multipurpose jobs (WAR*, PLD, DNC*, BRD, BLU, COR, or MNK) will yield Paladin. **Physical jobs (THF*, SAM, NIN*, WAR*, DRK) will yield Ninja. **Mage jobs (DNC*, RDM, NIN*, SCH, THF*, WHM, BLM) will generally yield Red Mage; or otherwise WHM. **Anything with a pet (BST, SMN, DRG, PUP*) will yield Beastmaster. *If two jobs conflict, the main will be one of the above, and the sub will be Black Mage. *It is currently not clear as to what job your Fellow will choose if you enter as Ranger. If you have anything to contribute, especially on RNG, please do. * Jobs marked with an asterisk(*) (Dancer, Thief, Warrior and Ninja) vary depending on main/sub it accompanies. * This list is incomplete, and may be incorrect. * Level 75 PUP went in PUP/NIN and fought NPC who was a RDM/NIN. Ninja *If both your main job and sub job induce Ninja, your Fellow will be Ninja/Black Mage. *As a main job, your Fellow will use katanas, Ni Ninjutsu, and Mijin Gakure. *As a support job, your Fellow will use Ichi Ninjutsu. Utsusemi will still be 4 shadows even if Ichi is cast. *The following jobs will make your Fellow use Ninja: Thief, Samurai, Ninja, Warrior, Dark Knight. Paladin *If both your main job and sub job induce Paladin, your Fellow will be Paladin/Black Mage or Paladin/Ninja. *As a main job, your Fellow will use a sword and shield, use Shield Bash, buffs, Flash, and multiple Cure IV's once he or she gets too low. He or she will use Invincible when low HP. *As a support job, your Fellow will use what spells would be available at that level. *The following jobs will make your Fellow use Paladin: Warrior, Paladin, Dancer and Monk. Red Mage *If both your main job and sub job induce Red Mage, your Fellow will be Red Mage/Black Mage. *As a main job, your Fellow will use many enfeebles and several buffs. Chainspell is very hazardous as your Fellow seems to have limitless MP. Also, he/she will cast ninjutsu nonstop so have diaga ready. Unlike other Maat-like battles, your fellow will cast very logically (dispelling haste and casting slow one after another, for instance). *The fellow is immune to Sleep; and is immune or has strong resistance aganist silence, paralyze II can land but lasts very few seconds. *As a support job, your Fellow will use spells up to what level he or she can. *The following jobs will make your Fellow use Red Mage: Dancer, Red Mage, Ninja, Scholar, Thief, White Mage, and Black Mage. Black Mage *Black Mage appears as the support job whenever the player enters the fight with both a main and a support job activating the same job. Your Fellow cannot sub the same job he or she is using as a main, and will in turn sub Black Mage. *Your Fellow will use elemental debuffs, area-effect nukes, and higher-tier spells with this as a support job. Beastmaster *As either a main or a support job, your Fellow will use a Crab pet and use that in battle against you. *The following jobs will make your Fellow use Beastmaster: Beastmaster, Summoner, Dragoon, Puppetmaster.